


Third Time's the Charm

by songofhell



Series: Third Time's the Charm [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: Sam doesn't know what to think. Is Castiel really this oblivious, or is he trying to let him down gently? Because surely after asking him out two times, the angel should be able to get the hint. Sam's ready to give up before facing rejection a third time, but Dean convinces him to give it one more shot, because maybe the third time's the charm.





	Third Time's the Charm

“Hey, Cas,” Sam called as he entered the room, catching the angel just as he was about to leave the bunker.

“Yes, Sam?” he asked as he turned to face him.

“Uh…” He chuckled nervously as he rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go see the new Avengers movie with me tonight?”

Castiel smiled softly. “I appreciate the invitation, but as I have not seen the previous movies, I feel that I would be rather lost.”

“Oh… right.” Sam tried not to let his disappointment show on his face as he nodded.

“Dean has asked me to run to the store. Is there anything you would like me to get for you?”

“No, thanks. I’m good.”

He nodded as he turned to leave. “Enjoy the movie.”

Sam sighed as the door shut behind him. That could’ve gone better. He turned around and froze as he saw his brother standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face that said he had heard everything that had just happened. Sam glared at the wall and waited for the teasing to start.

“Did you just try to ask Cas out on a date?” Dean asked after a couple seconds, laughter in his voice.

“Shut up, Dean,” he muttered without looking at him.

“Oh, come on, I think it’s cute. You can go on nerdy dates together.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Well, in case you didn’t notice, he turned me down.”

“I don’t think he knew it was a date,” he pointed out.

“This is the second time I’ve asked him out, and he had an excuse last time, too – I think I should just take a hint.”

Dean frowned thoughtfully. “What was his excuse last time?”

“An old angel friend was on Earth, and he wanted to catch up.”

“Woah, there are actually angels out there he’s still friendly with?”

“Not very many, but… well, at least the one.”

“Huh. Still, a valid reason. And did he say anything to indicate that he knew you were asking him on a date?”

Sam shrugged. “No, and that’s why I tried again. But it’s happened twice now, so maybe I should just give up.”

“Or maybe third time’s the charm,” Dean suggested with a grin.

“Dean, I’m tired of being shot down.”

“So, just try once more. And make it obvious what you’re asking.”

“How?” He arched an eyebrow at his brother, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean’s face split into a smile. “Oh, I have a plan.”

Sam wasn’t sure why he had actually gone and followed Dean’s advice, but here he was, all dressed up and standing at the end of a trail of rose petals that led from the front of the bunker all the way into town to in front of the closest coffee shop (much to Sam’s dismay, Dean had recruited Crowley’s help in obtaining and placing the hundreds of rose petals). Dean was going to make himself scarce when Castiel got back to the bunker, so he would have no one to discuss the strange appearance of rose petals with, which would surely prompt him to follow the trail himself. It was a pointlessly elaborate plan, in Sam’s opinion, but Dean had been insistent; so, he had allowed his brother to drop him off in front of the coffee shop to wait nervously for Castiel.

The waiting was definitely the worst part of this plan. It didn’t even take a whole minute before Sam was regretting agreeing to it. This was just going to be horribly embarrassing when Castiel turned him down yet again. Why was he putting himself through this?

He wasn’t sure how long exactly he had been standing there with every bad thing that could happen running through his head, when he saw Castiel’s truck pull into the parking lot. His stomach twisted into a knot. Crap, this was it. He was about to make about as big of a fool out of himself as it was possible to make.

“Sam?” Castiel asked curiously as he got out of his truck and approached him. “What’s going on?”

Sam cleared his throat, offering the bouquet of flowers he was holding to Castiel. “These are for you.”

A smile worked its way onto his face as he accepted the flowers. “Thank you, Sam, they are beautiful. I am still confused, though. I thought you were going to see that movie.”

“I, um…” He took a deep breath. “Cas, I was hoping you would join me – on a date.”

Castiel blinked in surprise. “A date? Is that what you meant by the movie? And that concert a couple of weeks ago? You wanted to go on a date with me?”

“Yeah,” Sam admitted, feeling his cheeks heating up.

“Sam, I’m sorry, I had no idea that was your intention.”

“It’s okay, Cas,” he muttered, fully aware that Castiel still hadn’t said yes to the date and realizing that likely meant that no yes was coming. “And it’s okay if you don’t want to,” he added quickly. “This whole thing was Dean’s idea – he thought I should try one more time and go all out. But we can just-”

“Sam,” Castiel interrupted. “I would be honored to go on a date with you.”

Sam stared at him in surprise. “You would?” he asked once he found his voice, the corners of his lips curving up into a hopeful smile.

“Of course. I am sorry I gave you the impression that I wasn’t interested, because I most definitely am.”

His smile grew wider at the words. “I’m glad.”

“Shall we go inside?” He motioned towards the door of the coffee shop.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded.

Castiel smiled as he reached out and took hold of his hand, and Sam led him inside for their first date – finally.


End file.
